


What I'm Wearing Underneath

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [342]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flirting, Food, Genderqueer Sam, M/M, Panties, Skirts, sexual suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Benny hasn't seen them dressed like this yet. When Sam discovers Benny likes it, they take the opportunity to tease a bit.





	

Sam hasn’t dressed up since they and Benny got together. Well, that’s not strictly true. Sam wears suits all the time, but that’s for the job, and it doesn’t count. This is a different kind of dressing up.

This is the kind that involves just a little bit of makeup and breaking out their prettiest underwear and a nice shirt and a ruffled skirt that hits Sam mid-thigh. Sam slips on a pair of sandals, takes one last look in the mirror, then takes a deep breath and leaves their room.

Benny’s finishing setting the table and he looks up to see Sam, and Sam admits they’re a little flattered when Benny’s draw drops a bit.

“Damn,” Benny says roughly. “If I’d known you’d’a looked this good, I mighta skipped the dinner.”

Sam looks at the spread of food, big bowls of spicy shrimp pasta and fresh made bread, and shrugs. “Dinner looks pretty damn good,” they say. “I want some.”

Sam does sometimes feel bad that they eat when Benny just watches, but that night it takes on an entirely new meaning. Benny is watching them, eyes rapt, and Sam can’t help but blush a bit as they dig in.

It’s been mostly lack of opportunity that’s stopped Sam from dressing up lately, but Sam’s not going to lie to themself and deny fear of whatever reaction Benny might have might be a part of it. But Benny won’t stop _watching_ , and Sam thinks tonight is the start of something great.

“If you like this, you should see what I’m wearing underneath,” Sam says. They try their best for conversational, and they mostly manage it, even if Sam is sure their face is turning red.

Benny doesn’t seem to notice any awkwardness. “Y-yeah?” he asks.

Sam nods. “I’ll show you after dinner.”

Benny swallows, then watches Sam take a purposefully sloe bite of food, licking their fork clean.

Sam grins. Tonight is going to be a lot of fun.


End file.
